no importa si estas loco, te seguire amando
by aiden frost
Summary: -SE BUSCAN OCS- una hisotria qu cuenta la vida de 6 chicas de distintos reinos que estaran dispuestas a todo para tener un final feliz pasen y lean


Esta no es solo otra historias de príncipes y princesas no es la típica historia que en minutos llega al final feliz ¿porque? Porque la verdad es que el final feliz solo se logra trabajando arduamente esta es la historia de chicas que sufrieron mucho por ese final, chicas que decidieron dar el todo por el todo para lograr incluso: sus cuerpos?! Esperen! Mejor es empezar esta historia por el principio sin tener que adelantarnos… que tal si empezamos como todo cuento debería?

Hace mucho tiempo se dividieron las tierras dejando así a 6 reinos cada uno fue recibido por un gran don dado por los dioses como regalo estos dones son diferentes y cada uno es especial cada uno tiene una utilidad distinta y estos son usados como herramientas en la vida diaria pero como han de saber estos reinos tienen herederos y cada uno al nacer recibió estos dones como cualquier plebeyo pero sus dones al ser más fuerte provocaron desastres en sus mentes… y ellos enloquecieron provocando así que sus prometidas huyeran y cancelaron el compromiso desgraciadamente eso solo significo algo dolor en los corazones de los príncipes que sumergidos ya en la locura olvidaron la poca sensatez que aún tenían y al final sus demonios internos salieron a la luz… pero ahora me dedicare en contarles un poco de cada uno

El primer reino: el reino de fuego

Este reino tiene como heredero a Shuuya Goenji el príncipe de este reino al igual que todos los que lo habitan tienen el don de las llamas y están tatuados de distintas formas usando esencialmente el color rojo naranja y amarillo ellos pueden producir fuego pero al ser uno de los más útiles también es uno de los más peligrosos este elemento solo está listo para quemar solo tiene como fin destruir pero también calentar mostrar el camino con su luz; el príncipe solo cree en lo primero solo cree en destruir proteger a quienes ama pero a quien si nunca ha amado a alguien? Todos son sus enemigos desgraciadamente eso significa dolor y sufrimiento.

El segundo reino: el reino de hielo

Este reino tiene como heredero a Shiro fubuki el príncipe de este reino igual a todos los que lo habitan están tatuados de distintas formas usando esencialmente el color gris blanco celeste y azul tiene el don de hielo ellos pueden producir hielo este don es muy extraño pero de lo más hermoso aparte de que sus cuerpos toleran gran temperatura fría estos tienen gran corazón y gran belleza externa; el príncipe de esta tierra es frio de corazón nunca ha sentido un pequeño palpitar algo muy triste su cuerpo no es el único frio sus emociones están congeladas.

El tercer reino: el reino estelar

Este reino tiene como heredero a Hiroto Kiyama el príncipe de este reino igual a todos los que lo habitan tiene el don de la sabiduría los habitantes de este reino siempre llevan un collar representando su reino estos chicos y chicas saben mucho desde curar hasta batallar ellos pueden hacer posiciones son los únicos con esta sabiduría, pero saber muchas cosas pueden provoco un serio problema el príncipe de este reino sufrio de una rara condición doble personalidad una de ellas exige o desea saberlo todo y la otra trata de controlarse.

El cuarto reino: el reino de viento

Este reino tiene de heredero a Ichoruta Kazemaru el príncipe de este reino igual que a todos los que lo habitan están tatuados de distintas formas usando esencialmente el color celeste azul y negro tienen el don del viento estos chicos y chicas pueden controlar el viento estos tienen un toque especial estas personas tienen alas hermosas alas que los permiten cursar el cielo lo que le paso a este príncipe fue realmente deprimente sufrió una caída al estar volando provocada por su ex -promentida el perdió la movilidad en sus piernas lo cual provoco que no volviera a hablarle a nadie al ser el único de su especie sin poder volar

El quinto reino: el reino del agua

Este reino tiene como príncipe a Endo Mamoru este al igual que todos los de su pueblo controla el agua los habitantes de este reino tienen un tatuaje representandolos este don es hermoso debido a que el agua es muy importante ellos la cuidan estos aman estar en el agua y pueden respirar dentro de ella el príncipe de este reino sufre locura pero no mala su personalidad sufrio un gran cambio lo cual le provoca ser demasiado inocente y tierno pero al momento de la ira es demasiado horrible lo cual provoca que la gente le tanga miedo

El sexto reino: el reino de la luz

Este reino tiene como príncipe a Afuro Terumi este al igual que los de su pueblo controlan la luz los habitantes de este reino usan una piedra especial de distintas formas y colores nunca se las quitan ya que sin ellas su don se desvanece este don es muy importante por algo muy importante ellos pueden curar así es cualquier daño pueden curar menos los problemas mentales lo cual fue un dolor para su reino al no poder hacer nada por ese joven príncipe que siempre sonreía que siempre ayudaba y apoyaba perdió su luz se sumergió en la oscuridad y le provoco ira desamor.

Como ven todos estos príncipes sufren mucho; todos sus pueblos para ayudarlos decidieron donar a 6 chicas pero eso a echo sufrir a estas chicas ellas los conocerán en un hermoso baile que está programado para la siguiente noche con luna llena para luego ser llevadas con cada uno de sus nuevos "esposos" y así es como comienza esta historia…

Hola que opinan? Para este fic necesitare 5 ocs debido a que el mio también entrara para la que quiere a kazemaru necesito que sea del sexto reino pero abajo dejo la ficha

Nombre:

Edad: (entre 17- 20)

Apariencia: (tomen en cuenta su reino)

Personalidad

Historia

Reino

Pareja: (menos goenji) (tsundere o yandere)

Ropa: (gala normal y traje de baño)

Curiosidad:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Flor favorita:

Bueno la ficha está un poco larga lo siento… espero les haya interesado el fic estaré esperando sus comentarios y ocs bueno me despido


End file.
